Earl Grey
by Snowy Escape
Summary: Amber and her younger sister Luna were kicked from their home for being witches. Max and his friend Damian ran away from their home for being outcasts. It seems fate is going to be a cruel and unruly thing for these four. Amber and Luna are taken is as the daughter of a gay couple (find out who later) and Max and Damien are Phantomhive Butlers. OCxOC OCxOC GrellxUndertaker Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Introduction Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I share owner ship of Luna, Amber, Damian, and Max with my Illustrator Velvet. The name of the towns that the girls lived in may or may not be real and if it isn't in England, oh well. It's a Ficitonal town in a Fictional story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Amber Elric:**_

Hi I'm Amber, I'm 16. I used to live in a little town just a bit outside London called Ancordia, Until my parents noticed that my sister and I were different. I could cast spells on people, and I could even control fire, water, earth, air. Needless to say our parents weren't happy about that so they booted me and my little sister out of their house.

I have Long Orange hair that about waist level, My eyes says my little sister are 'shimmery' shade of black. I have slightly tanned skin from this summer at the pool. Some say im a very nice and caring person, But in all fairness I'm a tough tomboy who cant stand arguing and preppy people, other then that I enjoy spending time with friends, swimming, and watching scary movies. After we were kicked out we started fight training and other things like it, soon enough we became the most valued assassins, But that was after we met someone who would change our lives.

Most importantly I'm a witch.

_**Luna Elric:**_

Hello! I'm Luna, I'm 14. As Amber said we were kicked from our home all because we were different.

I have Waist level red hair that is wild and curly even when brushed, My eyes are baby blue. I have slightly tanned skin like my sister's only a tad bit darker and I am covered head to toe in freckles. All the people in Ancordia say that I am as sweet as candy, but I'm really shy, but I try to make new friends everyday, Well I used to anyway, now I hide behind my sister and hope no one calls us demons anymore. I don't like when people do that to other, It makes them sad, but I also don't like meat, neon colors, and hurtful people. But I love baby colors, fruits and vegetables, and candy. I eat candy all the time, I don't really know why, but if I don't have sugar in my system I get mad easier, and I don't feel happy anymore, my mind goes somewhere else.

Amber says that I'm witch as well.

_**Max Vorpal:**_

Hey, I'm Max, I'm 17. I was born in a town called Bovine which is not that far from Ancordia. I was booted out of my home by my parents after they found out what I had become after a tragic accident during a camping trip. I was attacked by a wolf looking creature that was to big to be a known type of wolf, turns out it was a werewolf. My best friend and I were walking around and we were attacked. He was able to dodge the attacks perfectly and wasn't turned into a werewolf.

I have black hair, and abnormally colored eyes, one is green and one is red. I have very tanned skin from the summer trips me and my friend went on. Everyone who has met me says im harsh, kinda rude, and very stubborn. I'm known as a Bad boy around Bovine along with my greatest friend.

_**Damian Arlong **_

Hiya, I'm Damian, I'm 17. I live in Bovine somewhere near Ancordia. I left my home with a friend of mine, who was kicked out of his when they found out he was a werewolf. I'm told that I am a very cool person, and I agree that im cool and laid back about stuff, but I can be pretty cruel when I'm angry.

I have short Maroon hair that is in a very wild and shaggy, but is tame-able. I have Purple eyes that some say even sparkle like amethyst. I like some kinds of candies and sweets and I'll eat fruits, but id rather have blood any day. I'm disgusted with today's reading selection, I mean vampires do not sparkle, At least Bram Stoker got the whole vampire thing correct and accurate, even if he gave away vampires weak points. If you haven't noticed I'm a vampire.

Now that you know about us

It's Time to read our story…

* * *

So how do you like it! I hope u enjoyed it!

Please Review!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	2. Chapter 1 Blessed Meetings

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 1 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Blessed Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I share the ownership of Luna, Amber, Max and Damian with my illustrator Velvet.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two girls were talking in their room, the oldest was reading from a book and the younger one was looking at her with wide eyes giggling at the things she was saying, they were about5 and 6. Suddenly to men barged in and grabbed the girls dragging them outside and threw them out the door. "Stay out of this home you demon spawns." One man yelled. "Dad?!" the oldest of the two screamed as they were being dragged out. "I'm not your father, child. The devil is your father." He said turning his back on his children as a tear slid down his cheek, he had prayed that they would not end up like his late wife, But the devil has chosen his daughters and he cant have them causing problems in the town.

Outside the house the girls were huddled together as men and women were yelling at them to leave Ancordia. They ran into the Dark Forest, a forest that scared the town but to the girls it was their home for many years after their mother passed away from sickness.

They walked for what seemed like hours, until they found the tree house that they had built using their magic. They climbed up and started looking through spell books for teleportation spells. Once they found it they zapped all of their clothes from their room in their father's house to the treehouse, along with their belongings. "Luna open up the travel flowers." The older girl said." Okay Amber." Luna did as she was told and took out a pot and put an apple in it, 'Allegra' she whispered and it open into a giant rose that had a big opening you could fit maybe a full house of stuff into. They started to put in their clothes and other possessions into it. Soon Luna touched a leaf and the flower closed and withered away into an apple again. They quickly left the tree house, making their way towards a place that would hopefully accept them for who they were not what they had become.

In another town, two boys were talking; they were both 17 and they had been for many years now. "Max! Get in here!" a man yelled form inside. "alright dad!" Max yelled at his father, they didn't have the best relationship, since Max was a rebel and his dad was a preppy. "what dad?" he asked annoyance lacing his every word. "were sending you away, go pack your things." He said disgusted at what his son was. "Gladly!" Max said as he and his friend Damian walk up to his room and packed up his stuff. "What a friggin pansy." Max said as he packed up the rest of his clothes. "He scared of my being a werewolf, sorry to tell you but I didn't really have a say in the matter!" he fumed to no one in particular. "he is just afraid of you losing your mind that's all." Damian said in his deep, yet smooth voice. Damian stood back and watched his friend fume and stomp about while also packing up his things. "I've already packed my things, so we must stop by my house so I can get them." Damian said as they exited the room. "you got it." Max said calm now that he isn't alone in his exile. Before they exited the house, Max ran up to his dad and sucker punched him. "Nice." Damian commented as they made their way to his house.

The girls were walking around the strange city for hours it seemed before they both got tired and they decided to find a place to sleep that night since they had no money. They finally found a tall tree they both climbed up and were hidden by the leaves and branches of the tree. They were about to fall asleep when a man appeared in front of them. He seemed to have noticed them as they snuggled together. He had long brown hair that was in a low pony tail, his green eyes were bright, but they were covered by his glasses. Luna climbed done from the tree just as amber was reaching out to pull her back. "Hello mister." She said happily her smile could melt anyone's' heart. The man seemed to smile at Luna's politeness and in return he took her hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Hello dear." He said as he rose to his full height again.

"my name is Grell Sutcliff, and what might yours be?" he asked noticing her back up and her older sister climb down and stand in front of her. "Her name is Luna, and mine is Amber." She said taking up a defensive stance completely hiding her sister who was holding onto the back of her shirt tightly. Luna peeked around her sister back to see the man smiling politely but very much surprised that Amber was already in a defensive stance before he could blink or say anything more. "well, I hate to pry but why are two girls like your selves walking around a town, where god knows what could happen to you, without your parents or guardians?" he asked concerned that they might encounter rapist and murderers. "we don't have any parents or guardians." Luna said in a voice so light and soft that some wouldn't have been able to hear her at all, except Grell wasn't just someone, he was a Grimm Reaper, so he heard just fine. He noticed her voice was sad and dejected, like she had been holding back tears that were due to fall any minute. _'what had happened to these children.' _He thought to himself.

He noticed that the oldest girl seemed to be quite drowsy from lack of sleep, but she still had a certain glint in her eye that was sure to keep her up and running for her whole life. "and why don't you have parents, were they hurt?" he asked softly as to not hurt the girls. "our mother died when we were young, our dad along with everyone we ever knew, threw us out of the town." Amber said in a tone that made her seem indifferent about the whole ordeal, but Grell could see she was hurting just as much as her sister. "and why would they do that to a five year old and a six year old, they do know you get hurt at your age." He said concerned and a bit angry that a town would subject two children to such horrible things. "because were different, we can do things that most people shouldn't be able to do." Amber said slightly faltering in the beginning. "I understand, I was kicked out of my home when I was about 17, because of my choice in who I loved was not acceptable to my family or the town." He said understanding in his voice. "you girls look tired and hungry, would like to live with me and my husband?" he asked politely yet concerned. "husband? But you're a boy, I thought only boys and girls could marry each other." Luna said giggling a bit. "well dear, you see im not like everyone else, I'd rather love someone that is wonderful to me and is my soul mate even if he is male. I see no difference in who I love, As far as I'm concerned gender is just a word that separates males and females, not love." He said with all his heart. "really?!" Luna said happily, she always thought that cats loved dogs or her cat lucy wouldn't have snuggled up to her dog maric. "Yes, now would you two like to come and live with me and my husband?" He said happily at the girls excitement. "yes please." Luna said and her sister got into the tree to grab their things. When she got back down the man had all ready picked up her sister and had her on his hip like a mother would a child. "are you sure you want us to live with you?" Amber said questioningly and yet a bit sad. "why of course, I see two girls who are need of a guardian and if left alone in this city will be hurt. And furthermore my little witch, I cant have kids so adopting you two will allow me two finally to be the mother I've wanted to be." He said smiling as he set luna on the ground and took one hand from both girls and lead them to his home so they could have dinner and get some rest, for tomorrow he would be showing them to his employer and she would probably hug the girls over and over again throughout the day. He couldn't wait to see his husbands face when he presented the girls to him, They had allows wanted to adopt children but being a gay couple was very hard in this day and age.

Back with the boys.

They were checking into an apartment complex as brothers, which they were so close they could be, except Max's eyes were red and green and Damian's were Purple. No one really knew that Max had a green it was always covered, except Damian knew. The boys had been friends since they were both 2, they had even told each other about becoming the creatures they were. They were both immortal so they didn't age like normal people so they decided they had to stick together so that they could always have someone who didn't ridicule them or hurt them. "I can't believe Dad kicked me out, I mean I have control over my wolf." Max said dejectedly as he got into his pjs. "well I think he was just scared of thought of you killing people." Damian said as he also changed into his pjs. When they were done changing they sat down and ate dinner they talked about anything to keep their minds off the obvious question.

'How are we going to support ourselves, when we don't have a job or money?!'

Finally they couldn't avoid it any longer. "So which jobs should we apply for?" asked Damian as he washed the dishes, He noticed a man with two girls walking down the street, One girl had Orange hair, black eyes, and was talking with the man, that's when he saw her. She was a bit younger then the other girls who had apparently said something funny, cause she started laughing. Her wild red hair swayed about as she laughed, her laugh was a light and soft sound that reminded him of an angel, She turned to look at a flower petal that had floated past and he saw her eyes, Soft blue eyes that were sparkling with mirth and joy, that's when he noticed the main problem here….She was 5!

Suddenly he felt like a pervert, he continued washing the dishes and when he was done he looked up , and the man and both the girls with him were gone. Shivering he went into the living room. _'I'm such a pervert, I was fantasizing about a 5 year old, I'm such a scum bag. Well one day that 5 year old is going to be 14….Dateable!' _He thought the last part with a perverted grin on his face, which Max took notice of. "Yo! Earth to Pervert!" Max said waving his hand. "What?" Damian said snapping out of his mental theater. "What were you thinking about?" Max asked in his usual boyish voice, that held a some what masculine undertone, smirking as he watched his friend's pervert smile come back. "The future." Damian answered in a smooth tone. "well I hope it involved a job." Max said stretching out on the couch. "hehe, nope, even better." Damian said as he sat at the end of the couch and relaxed with his hands behind his head. "We could apply as butlers or bodyguards." Max said. "We will apply to this place tomorrow morning." Damian said coolly, pointing to an ad in the newspaper that was asking for bodyguards. "You got it." Max said getting as they watched tv.

I wonder what place they are talking about…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	3. Chapter 2 New Lives

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 2 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

New Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsugi; I share ownership of Luna, Amber, Damian, and Max with Velvet.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the girls arrived to their new home they noticed the place was right next to a graveyard, and a mortuary. "Mr. Sutcliff," Luna started off saying only to have a finger put on her lips by the man. "please call me Mommy." He said smiling widely. "Okay!" Luna said smiling and hugging his neck as he picked her up and rested her on his hip. "Now what was your question, dear?" He asked as he held Amber's hand and walked into the house with them. "Mommy, is our Daddy an Undertaker." Luna asked in her usual sweet whispery voice that made hearts melt and gave her the air of innocence she most defiantly will always have. Grell's heart did a little flip when she called him 'Mommy'; he was so happy that he just smiled. "What a smart little girl you are, yes he is an Undertaker." He said ruffling her hair affectionately. She just smiled and hugged his neck as they walked into a living room area. He set her down on a couch and walked into the kitchen and came out with a tray of bone shaped cookies. Luna's mouth watered at the sight of the sweets on the plate, Amber just laughed at her sister's antics as she took a cookie and started to nibble on it. Grell just smiled and sat down in a chair across from the couch the girls were seated at. "so tell me girls, what makes you so different from the other people in this world?" he asked as he sipped some tea. Luna was attacking a cookie not noticing he asked a question until her sister answered him. "I thought you knew." Amber said confused. "well I guessed about you dear, but im curious as to your abilities." He said while sipping his tea. "Sissy and I are magical." Luna said wiggling her fingers in a 'jazz hands' kind of way.

They all laughed, It was a lovely scene, a parent and his children smiling and laughing. "That sounds wonderful." He said laughing happily as the girls still giggled. "Mommy?" Luna said while nibbling on a cookie. "Yes dear." He said looking at her. "Why do you hide your hair color and your eye color I think they are pretty." She said climbing into his lap and playing with a lock of his hair. "well my dear If I showed my hair color, and eye color I might be found out." He said patting her head and handing her a comb, while he took out his contacts. "but I don't think I have to worry about showing you to." He said, they looked at his eyes, they were a brilliant shade of bright green, that danced with happiness and smiled with joy. "Wow." Amber said in a whisper. "mommy they are so pretty." Luna said hugging his neck. "thank you my dear." He chuckled and he took the comb and combing through a couple strands, they went from a dull brown to a vibrant red much like Luna's hair color. "Pretty!" said Luna completely fascinated." Can I make it red too?" she said excitedly. "sure my dear." He said handing her the comb, and with that she comb his hair gently and a couple seconds later it was all a vibrant red. "How did you know I hid my hair color and eye color?" He asked as she twirled around the room her hair swirling around her as she went. "your aura is white." She said like it was something they all should have seen, but they didn't see it, in fact only she could see peoples aura's, she can even see their soul's. "Aura?" he said confused, he looked to Amber for help. "she can see your aura and your soul." She said smiling, he then looked to the twirling Luna. "and what, my dear, does a white aura mean?" he asked crossing his legs and sitting back as she twirled happily while explaining. "well a white aura means your hiding something, and I could see that you were hiding your appearance. Your soul also looked different then you did your had brown hair while you had red hair and you had forest green eyes, when your soul had a very bright green." She said in her whispery sing-song voice as she twirled around the room. "Luna your making me dizzy sit down." Amber said in a disciplinary tone. "okay." Luna said sitting down next to her sister happily nibbling on a cookie. "how amazing!" he exclaimed in his usual feminine voice that made any transvestite jealous, he then put his red glasses on, just as they all heard the front door open and close.

"Grell! I'm home." A man said from the front door. "Gabriel I'm in the living room, we have some guests." Grell said to Gabriel. Soon a man with long white hair down to his knees, with his long bangs pulled back with a clip, his eyes were like Grell's, walked into the living room, he was wearing a fitted black shirt with long sleeves, and black pants that ended at his feet which were covered with grey socks. He sat down next to Grell , who squealed a little and then kissed his cheek. "Grell, why are their two children in the house?" he asked confused. "well I found them sleeping in a tree without anyone to watch out for them, I couldn't leave them to starve and be hurt by London's streets." Grell said as he got up and pick up Luna who then snuggled her head into his neck as he sat her on his hip. "So now they are our daughter's." he added as he ran his hand through Amber's orange hair. "That's wonderful!" Gabriel said happily as he picked up Amber and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back.

Soon they were eating dinner and telling the Undertaker about what they talked about earlier before he arrived home. He looked pleased that he and his husband now had children even if they weren't theirs by blood, he didn't mind that they were witches and pixies, he was just happy to finally have a family.

Soon it was bed time for the girls, Grell and Gabriel made a room for them quickly. "This will be your room for now until we can paint it and add some things for you, I hope you don't mind it." Grell said as he tucked in the girls and kissed them on the forehead. "night my darling girls." Grell said gently as he left the room and Gabriel kissed the girls on the forehead as well. "Goodnight girls." Gabriel said, smiling at being able to be a father. "Goodnight mommy, Goodnight daddy." The girls said in unison. The adults just smiled, said Goodnight and went the their room to sleep. "Night sissy." Luna said as she fell asleep in her comfortable bed. "Night Luna." Amber said as she to drifted of to sleep.

Tomorrow would be the start to a new Adventure for the girls…

* * *

Hello, My Luvlys. I'm sorry it took so long to write, I had a little mishap with the save button and the delete button, mixed with cousins. Yes, I know the Undertaker and Grell are probably out of character, but I decided to make them this way. Other then that I hope you Enjoyed this story. Please Review.

Stay Luvly, My Darlings.

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	4. Chapter 3 A Day in the Life

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 3 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

A Day in the Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsugi; I share ownership of Luna, Amber, Damian, and Max with Velvet

Enjoy!

* * *

When the girls woke up that morning it was to the smell of bacon and eggs. They had been living with Grell and Gabriel for a month now. The girls giggled as they tip-toed down the stairs to the kitchen, where their dad was cooking breakfast. He was just getting finished with putting the food on plates when his legs were suddenly attacked by to giggling girls, they were sitting on his feet and hugging his legs. "It seems I've been attacked by the giggling bacon bandits." Gabriel said and he walked to the kitchen table with them still on his legs. Grell walked in and laughed at the sight before him. His loving husband was trying to walk with the girls on his legs, giggling like they were crazy. They had finally been bribed to go sit at the table when he gave them each a piece of toast. They took the toast and ran to the dining room, giggling as they ran. "and to think they are so tiny, when they sit on your feet they are heavy as elephants." Gabriel said as he shook his head and started to carry plates to the dining room. "well those two are going to sit on your feet every morning it seems." Grell said kissing his cheek and taking two plates and walking with him to the Dining room, where the girls were giggling and waving their arms around like angry old people and imitating the baker who always teases them and gives them cookies. "Okay ladies did you remember to clean up before sitting at the table." Grell said as he laid the plates on the table. The girls looked at each other and then to Grell. "Yes!" they said in unison. "Alright then Let's eat." Gabriel said as he pulled out Grell's seat for him. "Thank you dear." Grell said smiling happily.

They girls were chattering about things that they saw happen at the park, the adults were watching and listening, they all were laughing when Luna imitated the mean old lady that threw her cane at them. "Alright girls I have to go to work now, who will be joining me today?" He asked as he checked his watch. The girls had already finished their food and were now just waiting on their dad. "I will!" Luna said bouncing in her seat. "Amber seems you will be joining you mother." He added, Amber looked pleased and happy with that. The girls then jumped from their seats and ran up stairs, giggling and chattering as they went.

"They are little balls of energy and sugar, makes me jealous of their hyper activeness." said chuckling as he put the dishes in the sink and washed them and put them away. Walking to Grell and his room he passed the girl's room, and heard giggling. The girls were giggling and twirling around in their black dresses. He was happy that they didn't find creeping people out and scaring that pansy Earl boring, He found it amusing as all hell. Of course they were usually in the back twirling around and just being girls, but sometimes they would hide and pull pranks on Phantomhive Earl, He or his butlers would never catch them for they would again be in the back twirling around and being quiet so they wouldn't be seen.

The girl's ran down the stairs and sat in the living room and chatted with their mother for awhile.

Luna was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees; It was tight around her chest, and ended in lace, but puffed out from her petticoat, and the sleeves were long. She wore black and white striped socks, with black shoes that look like shoes her dolls wore. On her head was her favorite headband, which had large grey mouse ears with baby pink tips. The last thing she wore over her dress was a black robe, the sleeves started out tight and ended into over sized cuffs that look like something an angel would wear, It ended at her feet, and was always button by the four button on her chest. Her hair was in to large braids over her shoulders.

Amber wore a black dress that went down to her knees as well, she also had long sleeves, except the dress has a bow her waist, and it ended in points instead of in lace, she also wore a petticoat under it. She wore her black headband, which had a purple bow on it, and her hair in loose waves. She wore black and orange striped stockings that went to her thighs. She also wore black shoes like her sisters. She wore a robe over her dress as well but it was black with purple spirals on it, the sleeves were like her sister's.

As they waited for their dad their mother was being well their mother, and was making sure they looked cute, much to Amber's dismay. "Alright time to leave girls." Gabriel said as he walked in on Grell fixing on of Luna's braids. "Grell…" Gabriel said as he waited for him to be finished. "Yes dear?" Grell said as he finished and stood up, he was also heading to his job as Madam Red's butler. As Grell turned he was met with a kiss from Gabriel. "I love you." Gabriel said as they parted. Grell blushed so brightly that the girls giggled. "I love you too." Grell said still blushing but pinching the girls cheeks. Gabriel just chuckled; he still loved the reactions Grell gave. "We love you mommy!" the girls said as they both hugged Grell, He bent down and hugged them back. "I love you too my little dolls." He said as he tickled them, they giggled and then he picked up Amber as Gabriel picked up Luna. "See you two later." Gabriel said as he and Luna went to the grave yard, and Grell took Amber to Madam Red's.

I wonder who our little girls will meet today…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	5. Chapter 4 Work Days

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 4 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Work Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsugi; I share ownership of Luna, Amber, Damian, and Max with Velvet

Enjoy!

* * *

When Grell and Amber arrived in the carriage, they noticed that someone else was arriving in one so they walked into the house and immediately Grell started to prepare everything for tea for the guests, Amber was sitting and watching him. He had just got done with it when the bell rang for his assistance. He then put the tea on the tray and walked to the parlor where the guests and Madam Red were, He noticed that the Earl was here with his butlers, Sebastian, Max, and Damian. "Yes Madam." He said with his usual peppy voice. Madam Red didn't really mind it in fact she knew he was married to a man and had adopted two girls, she had met them on several occasions, she loved them, they were so sweet and she could use them as models for children's clothing. "Could you please serve everyone tea." She said politely , because she respected him. He served the guests their tea, without any trouble or spills or even tripping, He was a good butler and the best Madam Red had.

Before he left he noticed a strand of orange hair by the door and noticed Amber was peeking around the door frame, It seemed he wasn't the only one to notice her. "Amber! My darling girl, please come in and sit down, Grell dear you didn't mention you brought her along, did you bring Luna as well?" she said as patted the space next to her on the couch. Amber sat on the couch gracefully and knowing she was in front of guests, she was a bit nervous. "Madam, Luna is with her father today, Amber wanted to come with me today instead of Gabriel." He said as he finished pouring the tea. "Well as long as one of the angels is here, I can have a model as adorable as ever here." She said with her usual loud voice filling the room with a warm it didn't posses before she spoke. "Everyone this is Amber, one of my many adorable models." She said as Amber got up and curtsied, then sat back on the couch. "Hello." She said with a sudden confidence. Everyone just thought it was a strange child of the butler's, so she was of no importance. "Madam Red, we have business to discuss." Ceil said, Amber noticed we looked about twelve maybe thirteen. "Well darn, seems you must go with you father my dear." She said as she kissed the girl's forehead. "tell your sister, that next time you to will be modeling some cute dresses I have designed." She said with a smile, as the girl nodded and walked out of the room with her father, they were followed by the Phantomhive butlers who have been dismissed.

"Why would you bring a child along, when she would probably destroy everything with her clumsiness?" Sebastian asked eyeing the child in question, who glared back at him with her arms crossed. He noticed a fire in her eyes, that under normal circumstances would be wary of, but she was just a child. "Because I'm not going to leave her and her younger sister home alone, lord knows what could happen." Grell said chuckling as Amber's mouth stood agape. "Luna and I wouldn't get into anymore trouble then you or daddy." She said with a tone full of confidence. She crossed her arms and stalked off to the kitchen before them. "She's a spitfire that one." Grell added in a tone that said 'she's my angel, so she gets to come to work with me, got it.', which the Phantomhive butler's picked up on quickly.

A knock was heard from the door, Grell walked swiftly to the door and opened and a man with auburn hair walked in and his eyes glancing around, He looked high class and very rich. His dark red hair was short but was in loose waves a bit below his ears, he also had a goatee of the same shade. His charcoal eyes were on Grell so he didn't notice the girl exiting the kitchen. "Hello sir, are you here to see Madam Red?" Grell asked politely, not noticing Amber walking out of the kitchen. She paused in the doorway. 'No! It couldn't be! Not him! Not Dad!' she stood there, wanting her legs to move, but she had to make sure it was him first. "Yes, My name is John Elric." As soon as the words left the man's voice, Amber's heart stopped. She took a step back, but it was too late he saw her, his eyes wide with recognition. "Amber…." He whispered but still everyone heard him. Amber stopped in her tracks, she would have bared her teeth but she was not her sister, and she knew it was impolite, so instead she just stared with a firm line on her lips and her piercing black eyes traded on his charcoal ones. "Amber, Where is your sister, did your dark soul not withstand hers?" he said in a voice full of venom as he said her name, and even thought of her sister. "Our souls are none of your concern, for as I recall you don't really care about them." She said in a voice as she gave him the universal 'go to hell' look that sent shiver's done everyone's spines, even the present monsters. "Demon souls are nothing to have in a home, especially when that soul can grow stronger." He said as he stepped back.

Grell was watching everything, and then it clicked. This is the girl's father, that basterd!

The Phantomhive butler's were watching it as well wondering 'what in god's name was happening?', that's when they as well noticed the resemblances between them.

"where is your demon sister, is she shelping away at some low life job?" He asked more venom lacing his words. She would have lunged at him it weren't for two of the Phantomhive butler's holding her shoulders. She looked and saw one with redish brownish hair and purple eyes that looked to have the fires of hell in them. She looked to her right and saw a boy with black hair and with a green eye, his other eye covered with an eye patch, but the eye that was showing had the same fire in them. She looked at the man in front of her, without even muttering a word, their souls connected.

In their minds she drew a mark on his back when he didn't notice her and left her own brand on his soul so she could do more later.

She released his soul and returned to her body, the man just looked scared and shocked but regained his composure when Amber left back into the kitchen, If only he knew why she went in the kitchen.

"Sir, could we talk later when you have finished your business with Madam Red?" Grell asked in a tone that was threatening yet polite. "Sure, now could you please direct me to her." The man said walking with Grell, who was hiding his anger so well he looked calm, on the inside, he had mentally killed the man about five hundred times, and counting.

When they all got back into the kitchen they noticed Amber was looking through the herbs. "Amber what are you doing?" Sebastian asked peeking over the child's shoulder noticing she had drawn a circle and some runes on the floor with some herb and chalk. "something." Was all she said as she shut the pantry door and from the room came a glowing light. They heard quiet chanting and then they heard a young girls voice, they all peeked through the little window and saw a hologram of a child with bright red hair and light blue eyes who was twirling around in a black outfit.

"Luna, sit down and be serious we need to talk." Amber said as Luna just kept spinning. "_don't be a bummer just because your upset." _ Luna said as she kept spinning around with her arm at her arms stretched far out. "Luna I saw dad today." Amber blurted out suddenly Luna fell over and landed in what sounded like a coffin slamming shut. "_Luna! Are you alright back there?" _came a man's voice from somewhere in the room. "_hehehe, I'm super duper! Just testing the coffin's for a prank!' _Luna yelled back to him. "_Alright, say hi to your sister for me." _ The man added going back to what he was doing. "Hi Amber! From daddy!" Luna yelled from the closed coffin."Luna you can unlock the coffin or at least transport the seal." Amber muttered, suddenly the hologram was inside a coffin and Luna laid on her back as her hair splayed out in a very beautiful fashion. Amber face palmed herself and then muttered something about Luna being soft in the head. "_hehe, your funny when your upside down." _Luna said giggling happily she then flipped onto her stomach and rested her head on her hands, her hands covered by her robe sleeves. "Luna, daddy called us demon souls, he even hinted at you being a…a…a…I cant even say it without having horrid thoughts." Amber said as she hugged her self and hung her head. Luna got very serious with her next words. "_Amber, He is not our daddy, Gabriel is our daddy and Grell is our mommy, furthermore our souls are not demonic in nature they are just spirited, and I don't care what he hints at, for all I care he could call me something worse. Remember he was the one who threw his children, who could not defend themselves against rapist, thieves, or worse if they tried t, into a place and woods that were evil in nature. He threw us out believing us to be evil, when in fact it is he who should be hit, beaten, tortured, and spat on." _ Luna said as she looked serious and her innocent expression changed into one of anger and fire.

The Butlers who were witnessing this couldn't believe what this child who was spinning and giggling seconds before was now so angry looking it hurt to see it. Her smile was gone and replaced with a sneer, her sharp teeth exposed. Her eyes were piercing with a look that could stab your heart faster then any swordsman or blade could ever hope to achieve. Her eyes are what told their story, two girls suffering the loss of a mother, being thrown out by their only family, only to be taken in by a complete strangers, who was so happy to have them in their lives, they were happy now, happier then they had ever been, and now the same evil man that threw them out was back into knowledge. How cruel is fate to have done this to them. To open a wound long since closed and healed.

How will they fare with this new and fresher wound…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	6. Chapter 5 Hidden Terror

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 5 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hidden Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsugi; I share ownership of Luna, Amber, Damian, and Max with Velvet.

Enjoy!

* * *

~back in the parlor with Madam Red, Ciel, Grell, John Elric (Luna and Amber's Father).

"Madam, A mister John Elric is here to see you." Grell said with venom lacing John's name, which Madam Red noticed immediately. As did Ciel, who watched as the man entered, he noticed the similarities between Amber and the man, their eyes were the same shade of charcoal black. '_was he her father?' _He thought to himself. '_Yes he is young master.' _Was Sebastian's mental Reply, Sebastian, Max and Damian were all still in the kitchen watching the Amber talk to her sister. '_I thought Her father's name was Gabriel_.' Ciel thought confused. '_It seems that Gabriel is only her and her sisters' adopted father, like Grell is her and her sisters' adopted mother.' _Replied Sebastian, who was watching amber as she gathered ingredients and mixed them all into a small jar, she then labeled the jar "Amber's Meds" and put the jar in her pocket. Her smile was one of pure anger, and malice, but she was able to make it looks sweet. '_How did you find that out?' _Ciel asked as he listened to Madam Red and Mr. Elric chat about upcoming events in the town square. That is when they started to talk about the most wanted murderer, 'The Phantom.' A murderer of pure rage, yet cunning enough to clean up his victims, he even dresses them in their best clothes and places blue roses over their eyes, and hearts.

"I think we should talk to one of my most trusted informants." Ciel said not noticing that Sebastian had walked into the room relieving Grell so he could go check on his daughter. "Good idea young master." Sebastian said as he walked next to the chair Ciel was sitting in. "Who is your informant, might I ask?" Madam Red said as she groped Sebastian who had been serving Ciel and her some tea. Sebastian Immediately went stiff, his body didn't move and his face was pale and his eyes were wider then saucers. "oops!, Sorry you looked like you needed a psychical." Madam red said as she looked to Ciel who looked like he wanted to laugh, but decided from the look Sebastian was giving him, silence was the golden choice. "Madam Red would you please refrain from molesting my butler." Ciel said with a face palm of hidden laughter, as poor Sebastian scooted far away from Madam Red who was fanning herself.

~Back with Max, Damian, Grell, and Amber~

"Amber!" Grell called out when he entered the kitchen. "Over here!" she called back from her spot on the window sill. He ran over and hugged her and pulled away, cupping her cheeks he looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern and worriment. "Yes I'm okay, just a bit stunned that's all." She answered him with full confidence in her voice, showing she was stronger then she looked and that she was okay. But Grell was smart enough to know that she had already told her sister about some of it. He knew they were both still scared of their father, even though they didn't show it around others; they were still traumatized by what he had done to them a few months ago.

I wonder who they will go see…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	7. Chapter 6 Plan in Motion

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 6 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Plan in Motion

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsugi; I only share ownership of Amber, Max, Damien, Luna with Velvet.

Enjoy!

* * *

~with Madam Red, Ciel, Phantomhive butlers, Grell, and John Elric~

When they arrived at the Undertaker's shop they saw a girl with wild red hair and large grey mouse ears dancing around a gravestone, singing what sounded like 'Ring around the Rosie'. She didn't notice the people until Amber ran up to her and hugged her and they joined hands and skipped around in a circle, singing 'Ring around the Rosie' and spinning around the grave stone. Grell just smiled at them as they walked past.

When the group walked inside they found a coffin that was standing up in one of the corners, the lid was closed. And everywhere their was things you would normally find in a Mortuary. They walked in and looked for the person known as the Undertaker. Grell opened the coffin and smiled at his husband who was smiling back at him, knowing that they probably shouldn't kiss they just smiled at each other while Grell stepped back so Gabriel could step out of the coffin. "Well hello Earl Phantomhive.~" Undertaker said as he smiled his creepy smile at the Earl. "Hello Undertaker." Ciel said as he took a step back from Gabriel, who was inwardly laughing. The girls then walked into the room and hugged Gabriel, who ruffled their hair and smiled fondly at them. They then went to Grell and hugged him as well, he instead crouched down to their level and kissed their cheeks and took them into the back room and set them to work on playing 'hide-and-go-seek.' "It Grell knows the red headed child." Ciel said more to himself, but Gabriel heard him and appeared behind him, his head on the Earl's shoulder. "I would hope so Dear Earl. That is his daughter, along with Amber." Gabriel said, startling Ciel, who had jumped a foot into the air, his face was pale. "WHY DO YOU PRESIST ON SCARYING ME!?" Ciel yelled as he tried to regain his composure. "Because My Dear Earl, you're so amusing, that I must scare you." Gabriel said as he sauntered behind the counter. "Now how may I help you?" Gabriel asked and he rested his chin on his hands. "We came here for information on 'The Phantom'." Ciel said. Sebastian, Damien, and Max all noticed that Grell was once again in the room but was not with the girls. Damien and Max looked to each other and then separated themselves from the group and swiftly and quietly walked into the back.

The first thing they saw was the empty room, devoid of two giggling girls. They searched everywhere, they finally were standing side by side just looking around. Suddenly the girls jumped out of a pantry, scaring the crap out of the boys. "Got You!" they yelled as they giggled and laughed. Luna imitated Damien, while Amber imitated Max. after their little show they fell to the ground rolling in laughter. The boys just watched, their pride was wounded in more ways then one. The girls got up and smiled cheekily at the boys. Luna and Amber both jumped into a coffin and shut the lid, both held a finger to their lips as they shut the lid. The boys wrenched open the lid only to find it empty. "I want to know how they did that. It may come in handy." Damien said in a cool tone. Max looked disgruntled and confused.

The girls had phased into another room, it was the closet in the front room of the shop, where everyone was. They watched as the boys joined the others. They connected their minds and started to converse back and forth about their plan.

~their inner conversation~

(_**Luna, **__Amber)_

"_that was funny but it is time to set our plan in motion."_

"_**Aye Captain"**_

"_I'll stop his soul, and you give him a shock."_

"_**Oki Doki!"**_

"_good, Oh Crap! The Butler Sebastian just looked over at us!"_

"_**Not good! I'll start my own chain reaction!"**_

"_Good let's hide in the coffin next to John Elric."_

"_**Got It!"**_

~End of Inner Conversation~

Sebastian looked over at the closet, he sensed two souls in it. He walked closer and opened it without anyone noticing, looking inside he saw nothing but jars of embalming fluids and other things he didn't wish to name. He closed it and went back to his master's side.

Amber zipped behind John's back and pressed the place where she had marked his soul, before disappearing into a coffin. John had caught notice of only her hair, and the slight pushing feeling at his back. He was suddenly still, no one else seemed to notice him, they were to wrapped up in the information the Undertaker was giving them to notice what was about to happen.

As soon as Amber pressed the soul seal on his back, he was thrust into darkness, the only light he found was from a small lamp that was glowing just in front of him. He looked to see who was holding it, and a look of horror and disgust crossed his features, as he gazed upon Luna, who was pale and had her face hidden behind her red bangs. She was dressed in a white gown and white boots, her hair was a mess of red curls that hid her delicate features. Luna then took off running away from John, who pursued her so that he see around the cave he was in. He saw her run through the passage her hair flowing behind her as she ran. They were finally in a brightly lit room, it was bare, and only had white tiled floors, and black and white stripped walls.

As he walked in he saw Luna stop and turn around, her face still covered by her bangs. He heard singing that seemed to come from the walls themselves. He span around trying to locate the voice which was singing in a hauntingly whisper that seemed to make he soul terrified yet saddened. "_Ring Around the Rosie, Pocket full of Posies.." _the voice sang out, as he looked to the walls he saw pictures of his wife and children , before she became ill, they were smiling for the camera, and they were full of happiness. His wife Marie was hugging the girl, who were smiling and laughing. His heart ached for his past happiness. He looked to the next which was another happy picture. He looked around all he saw were happy photos of his wife and him and their two girls, smiling, laughing, playing, being a family. He sank to his knees, he looked to Luna who was still hiding her face, suddenly he blinked and when he reopened his eyes, he wished he hadn't. the walls were splattered with red, and all your could hear was screaming and wailing as he saw Luna, whose white dress was now stained with splotches of red. Her left hand clutched a knife, that dripped sparkling red drops, onto the red splattered tile floor, underneath her feet was her mother, who looked as if she had been slashed violently.

"So this is what you think of when you look at me…" came Luna's saddening whisper as she looked up at her father who was looking at her with complete terror. "You see me as the killer of your precious Marie-Anne…Why?" she continued as she looked up at him, red tears falling from her dull and lifeless eyes. "I didn't kill her, and neither did Amber…so why do you blame us…why do think of us as the Murderer when the only murderer I see is you…you who wouldn't give mom the medicine she so desperately needed…you deprived us of our mother and made us suffer for your merciless screw up! WHY!" she screamed at him, her eyes showing the pain she felt. "Because you looked like her, every second I looked at you and your sister, I saw your mother pleading for the thing that could save her, and that I couldn't give her. I saw HER pain filled eyes of overwhelming death, NOT MY DAUGHTERS WHO WERE MY RESPONSIBILITY, I COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR MOTHER WHY SHOULD I TRY TO CARE FOR TWO CHILDREN THAT WERE SO SADDEN AND LOST, YOU TWO COULDN'T HAVE EVER SURVIVED AROUND ME!" John yelled. Luna looked at him with disgust and hatred. She walked up to him and made him look her in the eye. "you were our FATHER, not our savior, we only needed your comfort, not your strength or judgement, you are nothing but a coward who was afraid to care for his children, without further ado I sentence your soul to Hell, where it may writhe in pain for your sins, and it shall perish under your sorrow. May your soul be punished!" she said as she drove the knife into his chest, he was suddenly plunged into darkness once more.

He found in front of him was his wife Marie-Anne, who was crying, her hands covering her face. He ran up to her and hugged her close, he wept in joy as he gazed upon the love of his life. "My Love, why are you crying?" He asked as he tried to look into her eyes. "I'm crying because you abandoned our children, my only precious daughters, Why would you do such a thing, to our daughters, they are only children." She said as she wept. "I couldn't handle them after you died." He said in despair. He pried her hands from her eyes, and he screamed at what he saw. Her face was rotted and falling apart everywhere. "You Coward!" she yelled as she jumped at him, and drug his soul to Hell.

~Outside of his soul torture~

Everyone watched as John collapsed to the ground, convulsing into spasms, and foaming at the mouth. Sebastian immediately went over and checked his pulse after the man had stopped convulsing. "He is dead." He said after a long silence, no one screamed, cried, only shocked faces looked to the deceased man. Damien and Max looked up to find the girls standing over the body, expressionless and calm, their eyes held no emotion. Grell took the girls into the back room so they didn't see the dead man. It was to late they had seen him drop, and they watched him writhe in spasms, they watched it knowing that his soul was burning. They weren't frightened by any means, they were the ones that caused it. Sebastian watched the girls walk into the back room, emotionless and yet so calm. He wondered if they were the cause of the mans collapse, he wasn't the only one to think this thought. Gabriel watched his daughters stand by the dead man, he watched their usually perky faces go completely blank, not a single emotion played on their faces or in their eyes. To say the least it didn't frighten him, because he knew they had gotten their justice, for both them and their mother.

"I'll get a coffin ready for him." Gabriel said as he moved everyone out of the way as he carried the body into the morgue, followed by Sebastian, Ciel, Damien, and Max. they watched as Gabriel took off his black robe, and was left in his grey sweater and dark pants that were tucked into his black boots. He rolled up his sleeves and he preformed the autopsy, confirming the man died from spontaneous heart combustion. After the discovery he sewed up the incision and washed his hands. He decided to leave his robes off and just keep his hat on. When they walked into the front room they found the girls holding each other's hands and spinning in a circle singing 'Ring Around the Rosie'. When they got to the 'we all fall down' part they bowed to each other and continued spinning around.

"I see they bounce back quickly." Damien pointed out as they all watched the little balls of energy spin until they were dizzy. "They are to happy and cheerful to be put down by death, when ever I have someone on the autopsy table, Luna will talk to them while I am performing the exam. Amber will go to each and every grave and talk to the gravestones or the people that lie beneath them as if they are people. I find their endless grace and cheerfulness a boost around the mortuary." Gabriel said as he picked up Amber bridal style and Grell picked up Luna and placed her on his hip. "Well it seems that the girls are tuckered out and you have your information, if you need anymore just come back. And please, do smile, My Dear Earl your face will surely stick in that scowl forever." Gabriel said as they left and he locked the doors before he, Grell, and the girls went home.

What a future our leading ladies have, Let us see what shall become of them and the boys…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	8. Chapter 7 Happy Meetings

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 7 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Happy Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsugi; I share ownership of Luna, Amber, Max, and Damien with my dearest Velvet. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a couple years since John Elric had kicked the bucket while in the Undertaker's shop, from what was presumed spontaneous heart combustion. Now the girls were older, Amber was 16, and Luna was 15. Amber's tamed orange wavy hair was now still at her waist, while Luna's wild red curls were now down to her knees. They were walking to their band practice, they were both singers and guitar players, Amber plays electric guitar, and Luna plays bass. Their other band mates were named Zeke and Josh, Their band name is 'Wicked Angels'.

Zeke is 17, shoulder length blonde hair that has blue strikes in it, he usually stuffs his hair into a beanie or hat, only showing his bangs which he curls slightly and dark blue eyes, he is gay, he is dating a guy named James, he also plays the piano and sings. He is a warlock.

Josh is 17, he has shoulder length shaggy hair that is black and crimson eyes, he is dating a girl named Jazz, and he plays the drums and he sings. He is a warlock.

Zeke is the older sister over everyone, and Josh is the older brother over everyone, they both do a great job of playing over protective older siblings to Luna and Amber, even if they aren't related or adopted by Grell and Gabriel.

Luna and Amber were running through the streets carrying their guitar cases on their backs as they ran. "Crapity! Crapity! Crap! Crap!" Amber yelled to no one in particular. "Hush were going to get weird looks if you don't stop talking to yourself, its bad enough were late but to have people start horrid things is worse." Luna said as they ran past the fountain in the time square. "Were almost there-" Amber was cut off as she bumped into someone and fell backwards knocking over her sister as well. "it seems fate and gravity aren't on our sides Amber." Luna said in a voice that was light, airy and was almost a whisper, except you could hear it clearly. Amber's voice was not girly, yet you could tell it was a girls voice, hers was a thick, feminine voice that with the right octave could turn soultry, if she wanted to, she used her voice for evil more often then not. Like when the pizza man wasn't listening, or when the bill collectors called, or anything like that.

"Hey! Watch Out!" said a boyish yet masculine voice. Amber looked up to greeted with familiar eyes. Luna just sat on the ground and crossed her legs, she waved at Max and Damien who waved, and Damien smiled and helped her up. "Thank you, we should probably step back she's going to flip out at Max I think." Luna said as she and Damien stood back and watched the two bicker and fight for five minutes. During that time he took in account of their clothes.

Amber was wearing a purple tank top, that was tight and showed off her figure nicely, and black shorts, with indigo knee high converse. Her tank top had a white lace printed skull and crossbones, with a indigo bow on the left side of the skulls head. She also wore a Amethyst Amulet that was shaped like a star, and the very top of the star was wrapped in wire so that it would not become loose or fall off. She wore black eye liner, and mascara, and purple stud earrings. her bracelet was a thick black leather bracelet that had Celtic ropes on it and some words written in Irish 'leanbh an nádúir' which means 'Nature's Child'.

Luna was wearing a pair of white shorts, and a lavender t-shirt, that had the words "SugarPie" in big pink bubble letters written across the chest. She wore white and baby blue stocking that went mid-thigh on her, her shoes were a pair of baby pink converse that were half the size of Amber's. she also wore black eyeliner and mascara, with pink lip gloss, her hair in two long red braids that ended at her knees and were in front of her. Her necklace was two fluffy tuffs of fake fur that looked like fist sized cotton balls, (giggidy), they were hanging from two chains that were sewn onto the tuffs of fake fur, and then chained together and then chained to a choker, that was a thin baby green ribbon. She wore small glittery cube stud earrings. and white headphones that she had pushed behind her neck.

Max was wearing dark faded jeans, that had a couple of holes in them, with a black t-shirt that had dark green dragon on it, with blue converse, and a blue, black, and white plaid hoodie, with a pair of black headphones that he pushed behind his neck. He had his hair in a green and blue striped beanie.

Damien was wearing dark faded jeans, white shirt, that had a smile on it and the smile had two fangs, both dripping blood, under the smile were the words 'Be Happy'. He had his hair in a crimson and teal beanie. He was wearing teal converse, and a crimson and teal plaid long sleeved button up over his 'be happy' t-shirt.

~end of outfits~

Luna looked at her silver pocket watch and gasped. "Oh My! Amber were going to be late if we don't hurry, I think Zeke might take away my cupcakes if we don't hurry." Luna said as she grabbed her sister's hand and held onto her guitar case. "Luna! Why didn't you tell me before I got into a fight with that bafoon!" Amber yelled as she and Luna ran, hearing the boys following close behind them. "Hey!" they heard a very ticked Max yell at Amber who just smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. "Because I was talking with Damien and I got distracted." Luna said.

They skidded to a halt in front of a ware house that looked disserted, yet you could here lots of people inside, some were yelling and some were just chatting with people. But when Luna and Amber walked in everyone yelled "Party Time!" and they all scrambled up the stage for good spots before the show. Amber and Luna ran behind the curtains to grab Zeke and Josh.

They all walked on stage and grabbed their instruments, Zeke stood at the electric piano, while Josh sat at the drums, Amber and Luna stood at two microphones, both grabbed the microphone with both hands. "Hey everyone, your ready! Here we go!" Amber said as Zeke played a short little tune on the piano before Josh started the beat off, soon after Amber started playing the guitar and Luna started singing

(Welcome to the Show by: Britt Nicole) (**Amber,** Luna, both girls, _chorus and crowd)_

**Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight****  
****We're gonna take you high, before you realize****  
****'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow****  
****Feel the excitement grow, oh****  
****This is where you let go**

_Hands high like a roller coaster__  
__This love is taking over__  
__Take us higher here we go__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Welcome to the show__  
__Gravity we're defying__  
__'Cause we were made for flying__  
__We're about to lose control__  
__Welcome to the show_

Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way  
Oh, oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change  
Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
Oh, oh, we're about to lose control  
Oh, oh, everybody knows  
Oh, oh, this is where you let go

_Hands high like a roller coaster__  
__This love is taking over__  
__Take us higher here we go__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Welcome to the show__  
__Gravity we're defying__  
__'Cause we were made for flying__  
__We're about to lose control__  
__Welcome to the show_

And put your hands u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
We've only just beg-u-u-n  
And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run  
So put 'em u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run

_Hands high like a roller coaster__  
__This love is taking over__  
__Take us higher here we go__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Welcome to the show__  
__Gravity we're defying__  
__'Cause we were made for flying__  
__We're about to lose control__  
__Welcome to the show_

_Welcome to the show_

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run

We've only just begun, and you can't run

When that song was over the girls just smiled at the audience, Damien and Max were sitting at a table near the stage, just watching them sing. A couple of times Luna or Juni would high five the audience as they walked past the. It was like they were rockstars here. This was a rebels hang out, where people would come and listen to music and just be themselves without societies rules dictating their life path. They watched and Luna and Amber high fived each other and then go back to the mics. "Now time for another one!" Luna said as she grabbed her mic, everyone took up their places.

(Bottom of the River By: Delta Rae) (Luna, **Amber**, both, _crowd and chorus__**, Action**_)

**Hold my hand  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river  
Hold my hand,  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down**

If you get sleep or if you get none

(_The cock's gonna call in the morning, baby_)

Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun

(_Red sun rises like an early warning_)

The Lord's gonna come for your first born son

(_His hair's on fire and his heart is burning_)

Go to the river where the water runs

(_Wash him deep where the tides are turning_)

And if you fall...  
And if you fall...

(_**crowd is clapping to the beat**_)

**Hold my hand  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river  
Hold my hand,  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down**

The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight

_(Drunk and driven by a devil's hunger_)

Drive your son like a railroad spike

(_Into the water, let it pull him under_)

Don't you lift him, let him drown alive

_(The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder_)

Let that fever make the water rise

(_And let the river run dry)_

And I said

Hold my hand  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river  
Hold my hand,  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down  
Hold my hand  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way, a long long long way  
Hold my hand  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down

After the last line you see that Luna and Amber's lip gloss had gone from pink to black. Everyone cheered and were excited because of it. The lights dimmed and glitter fell from the ceiling and Josh and Amber switched places, Josh stood at the mic with a guitar in his hands, Luna smiled brightly and then looked at the ground covering her face with her bangs.

(Bring me to Life By: Evanescence) (Luna, **Josh)**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(**Wake me up**) Wake me up inside  
(**I can't wake up**) Wake me up inside  
(**Save me**) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(**Wake me up**) Bid my blood to run  
(**I can't wake up**) Before I come undone  
(**Save me**) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(**Wake me up**) Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up**) Wake me up inside  
(**Save me**) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(**Wake me up**) Bid my blood to run  
(**I can't wake up**) Before I come undone  
(**Save me**) Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life (**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
Darling, only you are the life among the dead

(Luna fell to her knees and reached her free hand towards the audience, one person held her hand, Luna smiled at the person and stood up as her hand was realeased.)

(**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
(**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**)  
Don't let me die here (**There must be something more**)  
Bring me to life

(**Wake me up**) Wake me up inside  
(**I can't wake up**) Wake me up inside  
(**Save me)** Call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up**) Bid my blood to run  
(**I can't wake up**) Before I come undone  
(**Save me**) Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**)

Bring me to life…

When the song was over they all smiled and waved to the crowd, "Thank you all for coming, Goodnight!" they all said as they walked off stage.

I wonder what the boys think…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until Next Time, My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	9. Chapter 8 The Coven Part 1

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 8 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The Coven Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsugi, I share ownership of Amber, Luna, Damien, and Max with Velvet.

Enjoy!

* * *

Once the boys had gotten back stage they saw the girls were sitting in front of a large mirror laughing and chattering about how big the crowd was this time.

"Excuse me, Who are you?" Zeke asked in a very feminine voice, standing in a stance that said 'Answer or I will mess your shit up.'

"Were here to see Amber and Luna, were old friends off theirs." Damien said as they were lead into the dressing room. By Zeke, who was already planning the girls weddings.

Josh looked up to see Zeke with two guys following him.

"Oy! Who are they?" Josh asked as took out a baseball bat with railroad spikes running through it.

"It's okay Joshy! They are here to see the girls." Zeke said as he giggled and pointed the way to the girls.

"All the more reason to want them out of here." Josh said, going into mean ol' brother mode.

"Hello Damien, Hello Max." Luna said with a soft melodic voice, that reminded them of a soothing breeze. She and Amber were exiting the dressing rooms.

Amber was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt that had a small 'V' neck, around her waist was a large red band that ended an inch below her waist with a pair of black shorts, with dark blue lace tights. She wore black knee high combat boots, which were laced up snugly. On her head was her cherished black witch hat that had a satin purple ribbon tied around the base, it had red to gold flames embroidered around the rim, her wavy orange locks elegantly flowing around her. The most distinct article of clothing she was wearing was her black ankle length jacket that was un-buttoned, it had red to gold flames at the bottom that went all the way to her waist line, the bottom of the jacket seemed somewhat tattered with use, while on the back was a light purple star. She had red lipstick on, along with black eyeliner and mascara.

Luna was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, the sleeves starts out tight around her shoulders and started to flow out past her elbows. Also they were long enough to hide her small hands. The ends of the sleeves had silver swirls and baby blue snowflakes fading up her arm, they stopped fading around her elbow. She also wore baby blue shorts and white lace tights and black knee high combat boots, that had low heels, but not like a fancy salsa dancing shoe, more like a construction workers boots. Her boots were laced up like Amber's, and she had a hat on as well, except hers resembled that of her father's, except it was white. She also wore a white ankle length cape, that was tied in the front, the bow resting against the front of her neck, it had a hood, at the bottom of the cape it had light blue snowflakes, that faded into silver spirals. On the back of her cape was a dark teal snowflake. She had her pocket watch clipped onto one of her belt loops, with the watch shoved into her pocket. Her red hair was in wild curls that elegantly framed her freckled cheeks, she also had white lipstick on, her long red lashes were un touched, she only had white eye liner one.

Zeke and Josh ran into the dressing rooms, to change into their gear.

"What are you guys dressed up like that for?" Max asked looking them up and down, lingering on Amber before passing a critical glance at Luna.

"Well we have some business to attend to." Amber said matter-of-factly.

"What kind of "business"?" Damien asked.

"Well Zeke, Amber, Josh and I are a coven. So we have to go restore the balance of Nature." Luna informed them, her words were like wisps of air, but they could still hear her.

"What exactly does a "coven" do?" Max asked.

"A coven, is a group of witches who act upon requests a desperate soul has given to us, were a very much like grimm reapers. Except we do not look at their memories, we simply take a persons soul to hell, where they meet judgement." Amber said.

"So you take the person who asks you for help's soul?! That's is outrageous!" Max shouted at Amber.

"We don't take their soul then, we mark them so that when they die their soul goes to hell. We usually call the people who request our services "callers", the people they request us to take to Hell are called "The Damned". The 'Caller' will call upon us to take action on the 'damned', usually because of revenge or hate against the person. Our coven deals with trauma or revenge cases. Trauma cases are the most eager ones to need us, most of them are people who have been terrorized by another person to the breaking point, or have even been broken mentally, emotionally, physically or even spiritually. Once the person has had a black ribbon tied around their wrist, all they have to do is pull on a string and their grievance will be taken." Luna said, with every word the boys got more curious and yet very wary of them.

"So you act as Hell's agents?" Max asked.

"Not necessarily, A coven can do more then a Damned Agent. We act as Hell's gate; we also keep this world in balance." Amber said.

" Don't you ever feel the need to do more then send the 'Damned' to hell?" Damien asked.

"well we don't just grab the person and drag them to hell, we punish them first. Usually by scaring them into confessing theirs sins, or even torturing them." Luna said in a very creepy innocent voice.

Luna summoned up a staff, that was nothing but a long icicle that was as tall as her, that had a small crystal ball on the stop of the staff, being held in place by a couple of silver vines that were thin but very strong.

Amber had a wand, it was a foot in length. It was black and it had a small purple flame flickering at the tip of it, glowing purple runes were carved into the wand.

Zeke and Josh came into the room then.

Zeke wore a pair of grey skinny jeans, black laced up combat boots, and a dark grey short sleeved shirt. He also wore a Dark grey jacket, that reached his ankles and had long sleeves. At the bottom of the jacket it had light grey fading upwards stopping about waist level, it also had some specks of sliver glitter in some spots, cause hey! why not. On the back was a white cross on the back. His hair was in a high pony tail.

Wand: a foot in length, is wooden with runes carved into it. It has a small stone in the bottom of the wand that has some small vines securing it in place.

Josh wore black skinny jeans, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a dark green pinstripe buttoned up vest. He wore a black knee length jacket, that was sleeveless, but still had the collar. On the bottom it had green leaves fading up to his waistline. On his back was a green leaf.

Staff: wooden staff with a vine curled around it like a candy cane, at the top is a few feathers tied on by a thorny vine, also some small pouches of herbs and such.

"what are your roles in the coven?" Damien asked.

"I'm the Sealer, I seal the fates of the 'Callers' my putting a seal of the 'Damned' over the Caller's heart, all of us help in the confessions." Zeke said.

"I'm a Confessor, I put the confessions of the 'Damned Soul' into the archives of hell." Josh said.

"I'm the Caster, I cast spells that insure that the Caller's intentions are true and just." Amber said.

"I'm the Contractor, I make deals with the Callers, and I take the 'Damned' to hell." Luna said.

"Wow, is it okay if we tag along." Max asked.

"Sure. But don't get in our way or interfere." Amber said.

Amber suddenly caught a strip of paper that flew through the air, she read it and looked to Luna.

"Luna, we have a Caller." Amber said.

"Okay." Luna said and with that she took a look at the thin strip in her sister's hand.

Luna stood back, and the wind swirled around her, after two seconds she had disappeared.

"Now follow us boys." Zeke said as he and Josh jumped into the trees and ran towards the direction of the desperate soul who called upon Luna, Amber lead them to her.

I wonder what will happen next!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it was late, I have been very busy for a while and I have been updating all four of my stories, and even creating and deleteing some. But don't worry Earl Grey will not be deleted, and if you read The Beast Master do not fret, for it will not be deleted either.

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
